LEGO Club Magazine - July-August 2014
July-August 2014 is the thirty-eighth LEGO Club Magazine, and the third to have the LEGO Club Craze! section. It also includes a Fusion mini-mag in the center of the magazine. Page 1 (Front Cover) The Ultimate Battle: Fire Vs Ice This page features the new Legends of Chima battle between Laval and Sir Fangar. Pages 2-3 Bring your LEGO® world to life with LEGO Connect! These pages are of the new app LEGO Connect, which allows the user to scan pages of the LEGO Club Magazine to see special things. Page 4 Hours of LEGO® Videos, all in one place: www.lego.com/videos This page previews the new videos on the Lego's video site. Page 5 '''Build Your Adventure! This page details the Creator set 10242 MINI Cooper MK VII. Page 6 Make a Mixel… Make a Story! This page announces a Mixels contest. Page 7 Ice Cold Vengeance This page announces new episodes of Legends of Chima. Page 8 Fire vs. Ice! This page features Sir Fangar's riddle, in which readers had to guess the temperature at which water freezes in Celsius. Page 9 Join the China Speedorz Revolution! This page features new Legends of Chima Speedorz with extendable arms. Pages 10-11 An Icy Trap! These pages show a Legends of Chima comic featuring 70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker and 70144 Laval's Fire Lion. Pages 12-13 Fearless! These pages show Part 4 of a six-part DC Comics comic series. In Fearless!, Scarecrow makes Green Lantern afraid of the color green. Page 14 The ships you love… Now in a smaller size! This page features two of the six Star Wars Microfighters, The X-Wing Starfighter and the Millennium Falcon. Page 15 Jek-14's Jedi Quiz! This page features a quiz from Jek-14 concerning how much the reader has been paying attention to the Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles TV show. Page 16-17 Inside the Mos Eisley Cantina! These pages describe the main features of the popular hotspot in Star Wars. Pages 18-19 A Big Rig on the big screen! These pages show the functions of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles set 79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway, and an interview with LEGO Model Designer Bjark Lykke Madsen. Page 20 LEGO My City is your city! This page features LEGO City's Arctic subtheme in the My City game. Page 21 Lego Club Craze! The third Lego Club Craze contains a Brickside comic, a Brick Story, and two Mind tricks. It also announces the winners for the Metalbeard's Sea Cow competition (announced in March-April 2014). The winners won the set 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow. Pages 22-23 The galaxy's most wanted! This double page features five of the minifigures from the newly released Marvel movie Guardians of the Galaxy. Pages 24-25 Galactic action report! This double page shows the features of some of the vehicles from Guardians of the Galaxy. Pages 26-27 Cool Creations! Fourteen cool creations at shows here. Pages 28-29 Save Astor City! This double page introduces the new Ultra Agents minifigures. Page 30 The Case of the Hot Rod Mystery This page is a quiz featuring the TECHNIC set 42022 Hot Rod,which can be rebuilt into a Rally Racer. It also mentions 42025 Cargo Plane. Page 31 Race Cars Lightning Speed! This page shows four fun facts about race cars, and pictures 42026 Black Champion Racer and 42027 Desert Racer. Pages 32-33 Crystal in the Clear! This is a comic featuring the new City Arctic subtheme. Pages 34-35 Benny's Spaceship Secret! This double page features 70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! from the LEGO Movie. Benny's message needs to be translated from 1980-Something Space Code (the code listed is actually a real code). Pages 36-37 Battle in the Underground Cavern of Fear! These pages feature a Hero Factory crossword. Pages 38-39 Can you stop the invasion!? This double Hero Factory page shows exclusive video game tips. Page 40 LEGOLAND Kids go free with this ticket. Page 41 LEGOLAND: The ultimate indoor LEGO Playground Kids go free with this ticket, plus a crossword can be solved. Page 42 LEGOLAND: The making of the all-new LEGO Chima water park! Now open! This page shows more features of the Chima water park, now open. Page 43 LEGOLAND This page shows the features of LEGOLAND. Page 44 (Back Cover) Turtle Power The back cover shows the turtles from the latest Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. Gallery Skfnsdkfsdnfsd.jpg|Cover back of the magazine july-august 2014.JPG|Back Category:LEGO Club Magazine Category:2014 media